wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cyrene
|-|= Soi-ke's Dragonsona ---- It's always been there. Always with me in a way. Always biting at my heart and twisting my mind and distorting my sense of self. I think it's going to hurt forever, that little part of me. I don't think I'll ever be free from it; it isn't the type of thing I can just run away from. But I'm okay. I'm going to live with it. I'm going to live in spite of it. |-|Cyrene= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal;border:1px solid #008080; color:#000; background:rgba(127,255,212);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Creator | soi-ke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Main Attribute | passive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Theme Color | mint |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Fatal Flaw | indecisiveness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Moral Alignment | lawful neutral |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Tarot Card | reversed chariot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | MBTI Personality | istj |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal;border:1px solid #008080; color:#000; background:rgba(127,255,212);" |'Character Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Age | 17 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Occupation | cashier |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Tribe | seawing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Goal | figure out what to do with her life, overcome her doubts, develop her social skills |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Residence | inkwater |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #008080;" | Abilities | good temper, creative, normal SeaWing abilities |- |} |} Description Cyrene is stands fairly tall for a SeaWing in spite of her poor posture. Her body is loopy, with a thinner tail than most SeaWings, and coloured like drowned copper. Her underbelly is blue, metallic and smooth in comparison to her main scales. A series of blue-stalked spines, ending in sharp red tips, runs along her spine. A long ray fin is affixed to her underbelly, stretched between two of these spines. The membrane that makes up this fin is a swirl of cyan and yellow. In contrast, her wing membranes are a pinkish-purple, more translucent and delicate than what is natural. Cyrene’s wings are thin and swept back, close to a crescent in shape. The bioluminescent patterns that decorate Cyrene’s scales are dull, their glow half-hearted. They are less numerous than the spiraling, grand patterns usually associated with the SeaWings, lining only her eyes and lower limbs. The SeaWing’s eyes are large and bright, and tend to look happy even when she is not. They are a similar colour to her main scales; speckled mint swirls with yellow spots and spirals. In most lights, they look like calm, sunlit water. Personality With her doubtful eyes and passive nature, Cyrene has always been a follower rather than a leader, unoffended at the notion of others determining the path of her life. In most cases, she relishes the idea of things being out of her control, completely and utterly beyond her ability to change. The SeaWing unusually prefers to be helpless against the currents of circumstance and detests her own agency. This is made rather obvious in conversation. Cyrene avoids being the guiding force in an interaction, and is generally far more reactionary than assertive when talking. She finds it really difficult to just start talking about something, and needs some prodding for the conversation to go anywhere. Cyrene is very neutral in tone, hesitant to take sides in arguments and fights, and always careful to prevent others from forming meaningful opinions towards her. She comes across as very impersonal; prone to flat observations and statements of fact. When she does talk about herself, the SeaWing errs towards self-deprecating humour in her descriptions. Her clumsiness in conversation can be largely attributed to her refusal to act on instinct. Cyrene is very hesitant to say anything remotely negative out of sheer fear. Fear that her words could become an insult or something hurtful. When someone does successfully force her into conversation, she finds herself mostly incapable of being critical towards others. Talking with the SeaWing feels unreal in a way, as if the words are being exchanged through layers upon layers of filters. One can’t help but wonder if someone is actually on the other end. For these reasons, Cyrene considers herself a mostly internal person. Contrary to her slowness in conversation, the SeaWing’s thoughts are rapid-fire and hard for even her to follow. Cyrene finds that she can brainstorm ideas very quickly, although she is a lot worse at developing them. She considers her creativity her greatest strength, and her ability to come up with lateral solutions to problems is how she’s gotten through life so far. But the SeaWing also is very good at thinking up all the ways something can go wrong. She isn’t good at taking risks, and often gets told that she worries too much. Her tendency to fret over everything contributes to her inability sustain to a conversation. Cyrene is well aware of how awkward and terrible she can be. She knows more than anyone else that her involvement could poison the moods of everyone else in the room, or ruin something dear to someone else. However, her reclusive nature has other, more selfish motivations. Guided by her distorted perspective of the world, Cyrene irrationally fears being thought negatively of. She doesn’t even really want other people to like her, the SeaWing simply can’t emotionally handle the idea of being disliked. And so she withholds as much as she can, acts as little as an entity as she can. She speaks recycled, processed scripts, with no life behind them. Her words often have no meaning beyond what is obvious, with no hallmarks that can be attributed to the SeaWing as an expressive individual. She often reasons that inability to form an opinion is an inability to form condescension, or disdain, or any of the other judgements she may deserve. Cyrene understands that this is a vain thing to prioritize, but still ends up trapped in her cycle of self-destruction and delusion. Expressing herself feels great. Expressing herself feels right. But the SeaWing usually can’t bring herself to take the risks inherent to conversation, as her sense of self-preservation and cowardice overcomes all reason, and she spirals back into her ocean of greedy self-pity and isolation. But despite all that, Cyrene can honestly say to herself that she’s getting better. She’s finding it easier to communicate every time she talks to someone, and can circumstantially excel in social situations. The SeaWing increasingly finds herself just speaking to those around her about her fears and doubts, and taking to heart the advice they give in return. With very close friends, she might even be consistently nice, thoughtful, and open. These are good traits: her good traits. She wouldn’t call herself a good person overall, but fervently believes that she can become someone who is. It would be all too easy for her to dismiss her problems, those icy needles of worry in her lungs and heart, as mere growing pains. To claim that, with time, Cyrene can escape them entirely, and leave the terrible person she is behind her as a forgotten memory. But those worries are impossible for her to run away from. Those worries are her. Those worries however, aren’t all of her. That greedy, vain, inconsiderate recluse isn’t all there has to be to her. There is more, and the simple thought of finding this “more” makes Cyrene giddy with excitement. Background Literally nothing of note has actually happened in Cyrene's life, so she’s kinda stumped when people want her to talk about her backstory. This tends to result in awkward conversations, hasty changes of topic, and pitifully short "background" sections. Abilities ---- SeaWing Physiology - Cyrene possesses all the aquatic prowess of a standard SeaWing, and is a strong long-distance swimmer. However, her skills in this area are rarely if ever applied; Cyrene actually quite dislikes swimming despite being a SeaWing. When her friends ask her to retrieve things from the bottom of a lake or pool, the SeaWing will often mutter something under her breath about stereotypes before obliging them. Academic Abilities - Cyrene performs fairly well in school, with her competencies being mostly centered around economics and mathematics. She is decently organized and has good note-taking habits. However, she's really bad at explaining concepts. Relationships Add your sona and I'll try to write something. |-|Reference= Category:Characters Category:Content (Soi-ke) Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student)